Usuario:TomoyoChoi
SIWON PARA COSMOPOLITAN BEAUTY BIBLE MAGAZINE EDICIÓN 13 4 de enero de 2015 a la(s) 18:59 Cosmo: En la película "To the Fore", Eddie Peng, Dou Xiao y tú son hermanos. En el escenario, tus hermanos de Super Junior y tú están llenos de energía. ¿Existe admiración entre ustedes? Siwon: Durante la filmación de "To the Fore", el director, Eddie y Dou Xiao son hombres apasionados. A pesar de empezar a filmar a las 5 ó 6am todos los días, era la primera vez que no me sentía cansado en absoluto. La energía producida cuando los hombres son unidos es como si usáramos esteroides. Es aún más cuando estoy con los miembros de Super Junior. Crecimos juntos, compartimos los recuerdos de ayudarnos unos a otros en el camino. Mientras estemos juntos, no importa cuan duro sea, siempre nos sentimos llenos de energía. Cosmo: ¿Cuál es la única cosa que nunca aceptarías? Siwon: Odio copiar a los demás. Puedes usar los aspectos positivos de los demás como referencia, pero como persona, debes intentar ser tú mismo. No puedo aceptar la imitación, esto (imitar a otros) significa que falta confianza en uno mismo. No quiero que la palabra "copia" exista en mi mundo. Tampoco les aconsejo a las mujeres que copien el estilo de otros. Ojos claros, lindos hoyuelos, hombros amplios que dan a las personas una sensación de seguridad. Él ha sido el visual de Super Junior desde el debut. Independientemente del MV o presentaciones en el escenario, siempre que Siwon sale primero, los fans gritan aún más fuerte. Luego del debut, Siwon fue a Beijing para aprender mandarín. Él participa en entrevistas con los medios Chinos y tiene el mayor número de apariciones en programas de variedades entre los miembros. Muchas aficionados Chinos se convirtieron en ELF de Super Junior debido a él. Si quitamos sus ventajas naturales, sigue siendo la mejor opción para ser el "embajador". Algunas celebridades son atractivas pero no tienen amigos, tienen una especie de invasores, un fuerte carisma. Siwon es guapo pero la gente quiere ser su amigo. Atractivo pero no invasor, brillante, siempre sonriendo humildemente, ojos claros y lo más precioso es que no ha cambiado en 10 años. Cuando los magnates Chinos de bienes raíces, Ren ZhiQiang y Pan Shiyi visitaron Seúl, Siwon representó a la compañía para comer con ellos. En ese momento, Gangnam Style de Psy despertó interés entre los hombres de negocios que no conocen mucho sobre la industria del entretenimiento. El franco y directo Ren ZhiQiang publicó una foto suya junto a Siwon en Weibo y escribió "Quería ver a Psy pero lo vi a él en su lugar. Oí que participa en dramas, pero no lo conozco" Esto causó mucha molestia entre los fans. Siwon es así, él no les dice a los demás sus logros, siempre cuidando caballerosamente de los demás, siempre da un fuerte apretón de manos, siempre relacionándose sinceramente. En estos tiempos en que es difícil interactuar con las grandes estrellas, su perfil bajo hace que la gente se pregunte, ¿existen celebridades que se comporten así? Ya que cree en el cristianismo, Siwon dijo a Cosmo que no posee muchos deseos. Él cree que si sigue a la palabra 'bondad', no tendrá enemigos. A veces las personas dicen cosas rudas y pelean entre sí, pero si no guardas rencor, poco a poco se irán convirtiendo en tus amigos. En la mañana del día de rodaje, en el lugar de la filmación, Pan Shiyi se reunió con Siwon por segunda vez y el trato fue más amigable. Ren Zhiqiang incluso se quejó en su weibo porque Pan Shiyi no le avisó que Siwon estaba allí. Como era de esperarse, en esta generación él no tiene escándalos acerca de no llevarse bien con nadie. Él no hace nada atrevido o en voz alta, tampoco posee recursos en la industria del entretenimiento y sin embargo, todo el mundo está dispuesto a ser su amigo. Desde la generación de Jackie Chan y Andy Lau, a la de Eddie Peng y Fan Bingbing. Siwon es realmente un compañero con 0 comentarios negativos. Cosmo: Presenciar el crecimiento de tantos miembros de Super Junior y las decisiones de las personas que te rodean hace que nos preguntemos, ¿Cómo te aferras a tus propias decisiones? Siwon: Como hombre, tengo que hacerme responsable por las decisiones que haga. Necesitas valentía y fe para hacer una decisión. A veces, cuando las personas se sienten perdidas, sin saber qué camino es el correcto a escoger, siguen a su corazón. No puedes ocultarte o huir cuando tienes que tomar una decisión. Debido a que tengo mis creencias, dependo de ellas. En la vida existirán siempre la bondad y la maldad. Mientras te muevas constantemente en la dirección correcta, el tiempo te dará una buena respuesta. Cosmo: comenzaste a entrenar desde muy temprano, después del debut, posees una agenda apretada. A menudo escuchamos a otras celebridades quejarse, ¿Por qué a ti no? Siwon: Pienso que siempre habrá alguien más ocupado que yo, además, estar ocupado no es algo malo. Con un estilo de vida tan irregular, trato de descansar lo más que puedo cuando es tiempo de descansar, y trato de comer todo lo que puedo cuando es tiempo de comer. Cada espacio libre que tengo lo uso para ejercitarme. Quejarse no mejorará la situación, sólo estarás malhumorado y por lo tanto, tu cuerpo también se sentirá así. Somos un equipo, trato a mi cuerpo como trataría al cuerpo de los demás. Para no ser un estorbo o crear problemas, tengo que cuidar mi estado de ánimo y mi cuerpo. Beijing estaba nublada el día del rodaje, el aire olía a polución (contaminación) y uno casi podía saborear lo raro si abría la boca. Siwon terminó de presentarse en un evento al aire libre. Mientras estilizaban su cabello, él lucía cansado; cuando se colocó la camiseta sin mangas, largas cicatrices adornaban sus brazos producto de un accidente que tuvo días atrás filmando la escena de una carrera en "To the Fore". Antes de ésto él ya tenía una seria lesión en el cuello, la segunda lesión claramente estaba en sus brazos, espalda y otros lugares. Hablando de esta experiencia, Siwon dijo: "Ésta realmente es una experiencia inolvidable". Al principio pensamos que estaba refiriéndose a los tiempos difíciles, pero realmente no era así. Este oppa continuó con energía positiva, "Esto me enseñó a los mejores médicos en Shangai". Es un hombre así, siempre agradecido, contento, y no se quejaba para nada por tener que filmar todos los días antes del amanecer. La película trata sobre la relación entre un grupo de apasionados al ciclismo, Siwon actuó como un experto ciclista apodado "Charging King" (El mejor). Él era el objetivo de Eddie Peng en la película. Todos los días el rodaje agotaba su energía y sólo había poco tiempo para el descanso, pero Siwon nos dijo que éste había sido el rodaje menos agotador que había tenido en toda su carrea de actor debido a que siempre estuvo rodeado de personas que compartían el mismo objetivo. Tratar de superarse a sí mismo es la mejor manera de cargarse con energía. Super Junior tenía un concierto el día de su lesión. Después de haber sido atendido en el hospital, insistió en ir al lugar del concierto porque pensaba que las fans debían recibir una respuesta. "Mi cuerpo me pertenece pero también pertenece a los demás. No cuidé bien mi cuerpo, así que debo superarlo por mí mismo. No puedo afectar a los demás." La expresión con la que lo dijo nos recordó a alguien, así que le preguntamos si tenía algún modelo a seguir, y como era de esperarse, Siwon mencionó a Andy Lau. Durante las filmaciones de "Battle of Wits", la fuerza y persistencia de Andy le dio a entender a Siwon que en esta industria, donde existe mucha competencia y hay nuevas celebridades, tener buen aspecto pero no la capacidad de soportar los tiempos difíciles, buena reputación, o energía positiva, te hace ser sólo un novato, no un Dios. ('Dios' es un término que usan los chinos para referirse a las celebridades masculinas que están consumadas y tienen un gran aspecto'). Para él, el término 'Dios' es un poco frío. Chico cálido es su verdadero 'yo'. Cuando hablamos acerca de esto diciendo "un poco de felicidad", Siwon dijo que era un asunto que lo hacía sentir bendecido, "Es importante poder ser feliz con las pequeñas cosas. Siendo agradecido con las pequeñas cosas, te sentirás cada día más feliz. Aunque haya una gran cantidad de 'pequeña felicidad' que no pueda concederse ahora, si piensas acerca de ello, este también es un momento feliz." Le preguntamos si podía darnos un ejemplo y su respuesta le hizo sentir a todos la felicidad. "Trabajar, conversar y reír con personas maravillosas, en un lugar tan maravilloso, como ahora, es felicidad también. La contaminación afuera esta mañana era muy mala, pero esas cosas malas también nos pueden ayudar a comprender la felicidad. Justo ahora estoy sentado cómodamente en una cama, pensando que no estamos haciendo la entrevista al aire libre. Esto es algo feliz." Cosmo: Si no fueras una celebridad, ¿Qué tipo de trabajo te gustaría hacer? Siwon: Pienso que si una persona puede hacer una cosa bien, las otras cosas no serán difíciles para él. No importa que haga, siempre espero dar lo mejor de mí. Por ejemplo, no soy bueno cocinando, pero si me das tiempo, creo que puedo hacerlo bien. Cosmo: La impresión que le das a las personas dentro y fuera de la pantalla es la de 'alto, rico y guapo', ¿Alguna vez has deseado tal éxito? Siwon: No soy la clase de persona que le gusta ganarse a los demás. Debido a mis creencias religiosas, no tengo mucho deseo por el éxito. Vivo con la mentalidad de resolver un rompecabezas. Trato de dar lo mejor para seguir el camino que he planeado y para aprender muchas cosas en el proceso. Es como recolectar las piezas del rompecabezas, no es necesario completar la imagen con impaciencia, sino lentamente ir disfrutando del proceso de recolección y acumulación de las piezas. A pesar de ser famoso por tantos años, él no ha tenido escándalos. Siwon ha sabido proteger siempre a su novia no famosa (es sólo una suposición del entrevistador, no estamos diciendo que tiene novia), si abrimos el internet y buscamos 'fotos de la novia de Siwon', las únicas que aparecerán son las fotos editadas de él con los miembros de Super Junior. Ya que Siwon siempre tiene una expresión seria, la gente suele tomarlo seriamente cuando bromea. Recientemente, la broma que se volvió un tema candente fue una publicación de weibo de Siwon donde aparecía la co-protagonista cellista de "To The Fore", OuYang Nana, y le decía "Esperaré por ti 6 años". Fans con corazones rotos estaban por todas partes, preguntándose ¿Oppa se habrá enamorado de la hermosa chica?; más tarde, se descubrió que él sólo estaba bromeando con una de sus frases de la película. En los dramas Coreanos, la historia de amor de Cenicienta con el hijo de un hombre rico es siempre un tema popular. A pesar de tener antecedentes increíbles, con el rumor de que el viaja en un avión privado, Siwon confesó que le gustaba el tipo de chica normal, y no una 'Diosa' fría. Cuando se conocen entre sí, no son las características físicas o el status de las familias lo que importa. Es la cálida sensación de la mirada, esa sonrisa que le haga saber que te gusta, esa clase de calor y paz que puede poner su mente a descansar. La preferencia de Siwon por las chicas cálidas probablemente proviene de su mamá. Mamá Choi es símbolo de calidez. "Hubo una vez donde no le avisé nada y ella llegó a casa un día antes de lo planeado. En la noche, llegué a casa sin informarle a mi mamá y le dije que tenía hambre. Aunque mi mamá no es buena cocinando, ella preparó un poco de sopa para mí; realmente me sentí feliz con eso." Hablando sobre sus viajes, él mencionó su inolvidable visita a la Gran Muralla con su madre cuando llegaron a China por primera vez. Después de decir eso, él dió una expresión de disculpa y nos dijo "Hoy tenemos esta entrevista de Cosmo, así que no debería estar hablando de mi mamá. En realidad, ustedes quieren oír más sobre las novias, ¿verdad?". Siwon debió darse cuenta de la curiosidad que habíamos estado aguantando, dijo "Está bien, pueden preguntar cualquier cosa." Luego compartió con nosotros su idea sobre el romance. Siwon: "Desde mi punto de vista, lo más romántico para hacer es tener una cena tranquila sobre una pequeña mesa en una gran habitación, en un día muy frío de invierno. A pesar de que sea una pequeña cita, éste es el tipo de calidez que me gusta. Desde el punto de vista de una novia, el tipo de gestos románticos que le gustan debe ser algo creativo. Estará anticipando, así que superar sus expectativas será realmente romántico. Tendré que usar mi creatividad." Entonces él nos dió una expresión triste, "¿No es justo, verdad?" ¿Para ti es difícil superar las expectativas de tu novia? "No, no es difícil, puedo hacerlo." Respondió con confianza. Cosmo: En tu opinión, ¿Cuáles son los errores más comunes en una relación? Siwon: Perder la confianza. Cuando una persona no está segura de su relación, renunciará la primera vez que se presenten los problemas. Entonces no tendrán un final feliz. Cosmo: ¿Un hombre guapo pensará que la apariencia es importante a la hora de elegir a su pareja? ¿Qué opinas sobre las cualidades físicas e internas de una mujer? Siwon: La apariencia de una mujer es importante, pero lo que ella tenga en su corazón se reflejará en su aspecto físico. Aunque la primera impresión es la apariencia física, una personalidad terrible acabará de inmediato con la atracción dada por su aspecto físico. Apariencia y personalidad, ambos son importantes; si insistes en que elija uno, tendré un dolor de cabeza horrible. Cosmo: ¿Qué tipo de relación es la que más quisieras ahora? Siwon: Pensaré en el matrimonio. Pensaré en mi pareja esperando mi llegada a casa después de un día de trabajo. Mis padres, mi hermana y nosotros viviremos juntos en armonía, esto es lo que deseo. Cosmo: En los dramas coreanos, el hombre alto, rico y guapo normalmente no se enamora de la chica con su mismo status sino de la chica normal. ¿Piensas que una relación de diferentes status puede durar? Siwon: He visto experiencias similares a ésto, el amor verdadero puede superar cualquier obstáculo. Creo que historias como ésta suceden en la vida real, hay pruebas de romances que desafían las clases sociales. Nada es imposible. El romance de Cenicienta puede durar depende de lo bien que se lleven las dos personas. Ambos tienen que confiar el uno en el otro y superar las diferencias entre sí juntos. Cosmo: Las relaciones en los dramas Coreanos siempre son muy persistentes, sólo puede resultar esa (relación), pero en la vida real, ¿Es verdad que la gente tiene que pasar por varias relaciones para experimentar el amor verdadero? Siwon: El problema es diferente para cada persona. Algunas personas tratan a su relación como su única joya, y la llevan consigo hasta el final. Otras personas buscan su joya, y piensan que todas son buenas, así que las prueban todas antes de encontrar a la que más les convenga. Ambos tipos de personas son responsables, pero existe otro tipo de persona más que quiere todo, 'esto es mío, esto también'. Esta clase de persona es más peligrosa. Cosmo: De los tres, ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Siwon: Esta pregunta sólo puede ser respondida por la mujer que entre en mi corazón. Cosmo: ¿Qué piensas del término 'sexy'? Da una definición para la posible 'Diosa' en tu corazón. Siwon: Una Diosa atractiva es aquella que tiene un carisma natural. Esa que es capaz de conquistar el corazón de la gente, y aún así, sientes una distancia entre tú y ella. Si una mujer bonita se viste sexy pero no tiene aura, los hombres sólo se acercaran para hablar con ella. Pienso que esa no es verdadera sensualidad. La verdadera 'Diosa sexy' es esa que puede atraerme, pero la atracción es tan fuerte, que no me atrevo acercarme a ella. Cosmo: Desde tu punto de vista, ¿Piensas que es necesario recibir la bendición de tus mayores en el matrimonio? Siwon: El amor es entre dos personas, pero si se habla del matrimonio, tiene que haber armonía entre las dos familias. Una mujer sabia recibirá el amor de sus mayores a través de la comunicación sincera. Un buen hombre también debe ser capaz de hacer feliz a la mujer que lo rodea. Últimamente existen muchas personas egocéntricas. Aunque es importante tener una personalidad propia, ésta no debe crear conflictos a la hora de entenderse y aceptarse el uno al otro. Vivir en armonía con la bendición de amigos y familia, ese es mi matrimonio ideal. Cosmo: ¿Es posible que un gorrión se convierta en un fénix? ¿O sólo es un término comercial para las empresas y los deseos de las mujeres? Siwon: Vi con mis propios ojos como una chica del personal que trabajaba conmigo solía ser descuidada y no tenía confianza en su apariencia para nada. De repente, algo se apoderó de ella y comenzó a aprender cómo vestirse y encontrar un estilo que se adaptara a ella. Con maquillaje y ejercicio, sin necesidad de hacerse alguna cirugía, ella cambió mucho. Su aura cambió totalmente. Para mí no quiere decir que sea algo bueno. Después de volverse hermosa, se volvió arrogante. Tiene el carácter de una chica bonita, pero no es tan amable como antes. Aún así aplaudo su cambio. Cosmo: ¿A qué clase de chica fuerte te gusta acercarte? Siwon: Las mujeres fuertes normalmente tienen confianza en sí mismas, y una mujer segura atraerá a las personas. En Corea, tenemos una presidenta. En nuestro personal tenemos un montón de mujeres capaces. El manager que me regaña constantemente es una mujer como éstas también. Poseen un aura fuerte cuando se centran en su trabajo, por ende, la manera en que trabajan es realmente genial. Cosmo: ¿Puedes describir a tu 'diosa' ideal? ¿Cómo la dibujarías? ¿Con cabello negro ondulado, labios rojos..? Siwon: La belleza no tiene una forma definida. No se trata acerca del cabello negro o rubio, con tal de que no sea demasiado extraño. Espero que no todos presten demasiada atención a los pequeños defectos físicos. En vez de gastar tiempo intentando imitar a otros, es mejor simplemente vivir felices. Cosmo: Las celebridades femeninas suelen tener muchos estilos y permanecen al tanto de las tendencias de la moda. ¿Te gustan las chicas que cambian constantemente su estilo? Siwon: Si cambian para mejor por supuesto estaré feliz con ello. Cuando veo que una chica descuidada se vuelve más bonita después de vestirse bien, le aplaudo. Pero no hay que exagerar. La diferencia entre lo bello o no a veces puede ser muy pequeña. Un cambio adecuado es una sorpresa, pero si se exagera, será un poco raro. Cosmo: Tienes un cuerpo grandioso, ¿Cómo equilibras el sufrimiento y la felicidad cuando te ejercitas? ¿Qué clase de cuerpo crees que está bien para una mujer? Siwon: Cuando me ejercito tengo que combinar cardio y músculos, me entreno usando métodos científicos. Las chicas no necesitan ser como nosotros, no deberían hacer un montón de ejercicios de resistencia para tener músculos grandes. Sólo necesitan disfrutar el proceso de entrenamiento. La buena circulación de la sangre le dará a las personas un buen color a su piel (Es un decir Chino), un cuerpo saludable con curvas es el más hermoso.